warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brackenfur66
Talk Page Hi! Feel free to leave a message on my Talk Page! I'll respond as soon as I can! :D Slideshow Hi, just thought you should know that you should take down the slideshow of chararts on your page. It's against the site's image policy to display images you did not create on your user page. Thanks. 00:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) You're allowed one PERSONAL image on your user page. Not images belonging to or created by other members. Read the image use policy for more information. 22:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Very well, I shall see to it then, if that makes you happy. 00:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : You get one image, Brackenfur. Getting around the limit by putting up slideshows of images is violating the spirit of the rule. If you want extra images, or to show support of things, take advantage of Userboxes. Please take the slideshows down and limit yourself to the one image you are permitted. Thank you, 00:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes You can find them and instruction on how to use them here. 15:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes 2 Hey Brackenfur! I was wondering if you wanted me to organize your userboxes like I have on my profile. See ya around! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I missed you on the chat, what do you need help with? 23:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) M'kay, glad to hear it. :) 01:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Important message from the community Contrary to what appears to be the common belief, no sysop can simply change the rules. You'll have to propose specific changes to the rules via the Discussion Area and let community consensus decide the changes, the same way community consensus created the rules in the first place. Whining at me about how the rules "aren't fair" (this coming from a user who has made 6'' mainspace edits for their ''139 talk page edits) isn't going to make changes. Granted, neither will just saying "not fair" on the discussion area, you'll have to come up with better reasons to support your changes than your opinion that limiting personal images isn't fair. As for the legibility of the rules, I suggest you specifically point out the areas you're having problems understanding or you take the time to break out a dictionary and learn a few new words. 00:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey hello again! :) [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 18:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what part do you need help on? 23:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:chat I miss you alot too! Im really busy, so i dont know when I'll be on.I miss you alot!!! Hope we can "see" eachother soon! :D XD 14:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Well, users typically do it themselves. And besides, we're not accepting Requests for Adminship as of now, so, yeah. :) 18:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Project ﻿Well, when you join a lead should've given you a link to the FAQ which should answer any of your questions about the project. If not, you can just ask me. :3 00:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ What Happened? Are you mad at me. On my wiki's chat you left and you seemed mad. Stoneclaw33 August 24, 2011 10:56 am I made you an admin. Aren't you thankful? :( Ok we can chat on my wiki http://bornawarriorcat.wikia.com/?redirect=no RE: New Idea The activity to which you refer is called "Copyright Theft", and would constitute an Illegal activity for which people could actively go to jail. Please familiarize yourself with the basics of Copyright Law as you are effected by it every day in your work here. 18:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki OMG Brackenfur thats sooo great! Can you please explain how Your wiki works and everything I need to know, like how I become a sysop and stuff like that. I've checked it out, and Its really cool! However, just an FYI. As the school year gets closer(I start September 6) the less and less likely I will be on this website. and If I am a sysop, I dont know how much I will be able to help. I will do what I can. just letting you know. BFF forever! - 20:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and just for clarification, Project Reality runs the same way as Project Characters, World, and Books. However, right now, the project is just getting started and we have to settle on the guidelines, icon, and certain templates. As for the wiki, I'll come one when I can, but with high school starting, I might not have the time for other wikis. We'll see. 22:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You can join You can join a RP clan. Tell me name, rank, description of your cat. Stoneclaw33 Re: whatever you sent me... :P Okay, it's cool. Checking it out now! -Moonstar, Leader of MoonClan 23:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bumbleflight Hi Brackenfur! The reason I deleted Bumbleflight's page is because it's not needed. We already put on Bumblestripe's page that he was called Bumbleflight once. Sorry, but if a page is not needed, it get deleted. 13:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not angry, and I don't know how you got to that conclusion... but anyways, I don't know what this onslaught of negativity came from and it would be better if you did ''post the reasons on my talk page. 22:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Harassing Others in Chat Today I received a report from Dappleheart that you were harassing her. You cannot keep needling her about ''her personal choice to refrain from "being your friend". Every time you push you poke an open wounds and make the situation worse. Should I receive reports of your continuing to harass others in the chatroom, you will be banned from it. 23:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: A User Under The Age I do not take action against people without proof. If it's a page edit they made somewhere, please point me at the page. If it was in chat and you took a screenshot, please email that screenshot to admin@kitsufox.com . In future do not report things without also providing proof of the action in question, and links to the places where the misbehavior has happened. Thank you. 23:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Excessive Casual Use of the Wiki Please note that your has been noted. Please change your focus to be on providing good edits to the mainspace. The Warriors Wiki is NOT your personal communication center. If you're just here to chitter on talk pages and edit your userpage, I suggest you move on and find a new place to do such things. And I definitely don't want to see you negotiating friendships and announcing statuses to people on their talk pages anymore. This wiki is about creating the encyclopedia, not you deciding who is and isn't your friend anymore. If you have any questions about these rules please let me know. But note that from now on you should be aiming to make at least 2 good mainspace edits for each non-contributive edits you make. 23:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Bracken, it's been 2 days. In those two days you've made six non-contibutive talk page edits and one contributive edit. Hurricane or not, this is unacceptable. If you continue to make more non-contibutive edits than contributive edits I will ban you. Period. End of sentence. If you're not here for the wiki you don't belong here at all. I'll give you one more non-contibutive edit without a contributive match requirement (to post a notice that you're in a hurricane's path and might be a bit unpredictable in posting for the next while), but after that post, if you have another day where you make more non-contiributive than contributive edits, you will be banned. Should you have questions pertaining to this rule, feel free to ask on my talk page (I would not ban you for asking clarifications). 00:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't know what you are talking about. The only screenshots I have taken are of offending users. 02:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RANDOM :P What did Atelda do? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Im really sorry Oh my gosh bracken! Im so sorry about that!:( when i saw the message you left me, I was really upset. of course we are still BFFs!!! explain what happened ASAP to me! love as BFFs,and hope we come through this.... 23:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Please hurry! ok bracken youve got to be more contributive to this wiki or Kitzufox said you could get kicked off anytime now! HURRY!!! 00:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Did you get hit by the hurricane? I feel bad for you!!! so sorry about everything, not just the hurricane.... BFFs! 00:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Of course! What do you need help with? =) (Btw, sorry for the late reply.) 01:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Brackenfur! I can make your sig, but what font do you want the siggie to be? 05:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I Will Do My Best I'm not demanding you fix your edit count overnight. That's just not possible. I do expect to see you contributing more than your chattering, though. Showing that you're making an effort towards correcting it. As for Dappleheart. I stand by it. So much as a toe out of line towards her or another in the harassment department and you're out of the chat. You should be grateful that I gave you any warning at all and that your conduct was a mild as it was. Normally harassment is a "go directly to jail" crime, and results in an instant ban. As for signatures. Sign properly effective immediately. There is a default signature that pops up and you'll have the date and time like a proper user should. Just because it's not fancied up yet is no reason to not sign your posts properly using four tildes (~~~~). Any questions, let me know. 16:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Brackenfur- hey. Im getting busier and busier... so I have absolutely no clue when I will be on again... I really really really miss you alot. I wish we could chat more. hope Dapples not being a pain, and please explain how I can help with your wiki. I want to help you in anyway I can, and not just with your wiki. Thanx hugz bai!!! 22:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Brackenfur! I'll finish your sig later when I get home. Please be patrient. 02:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Brackenfur! I've got some bad news....I can't put the boxes on your sig, because on my computer, some of the symbols don't work on here. So....sorry.....You can ask some one else though. 13:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What you just said is not true. It's not my fault that my computer is like that. I could still make it, but with different symbols, like chess pieces, stars, music notes, ect. 13:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 1 Day Ban As you have continued to massively edit in Non-contributive manners I have banned you for a day in warning. I hope this makes it clear: I'm serious. I expect actual quality edits to the mainspace from you, at least one per non-contributive edit. This means that I want to see more than editing your name into a project membership list. If you're looking for a casual website to play on, you're going to have to go elsewhere. I'm sorry. I hope this communicates how serious this is, and how serious we take the expectation that you're here for the wiki, not yourself. 16:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey please do this! Brackenfur, If I were you, Id start contributing to this website. Or, let me know if you'd rather just talk on your Wiki. But Kitzufox is really starting to think about blocking you. Id contribute as much as you can!! I miss chatting with you as well, but check my message I sent before this one! it explains alot!! MISS YOU ALOT!! 20:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Being Contributive This is not something that is on a timer. This is something where you simply stop making non-contributive edits that you can't make contributive edits to match. So long as you refrain from editing non-contributivly (and any non-contributive edit you make that you don't make a contributive edit to offset will get you in trouble) you'll be fine. This isn't about meeting an arbitrary deadline. This is about ''always offsetting your non-contributive edits with contributive ones, and making additional contributive edits to undo the past overuse of non-contributive elements of this website. 16:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : There's no need to freak out over a typo. They do happen to us all and we understand. It's okay, specially if you fixed it up and suchlike. Just keep your focus on being active and being contributive (and cutting down the amount of chattering you're doing on talk pages) and it'll be good. There's no need to inform me of every contributive edit you do (in fact, when you do you pretty much cancel out that edit because you made a non-contributive edit to inform me of your contributive one). Just remember that this place is about the encyclopedia, not the social stuff. The social stuff is a bonus, but it really shouldn't be done much here. 18:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Guess what! Hey! Ive been working alot on your wiki. I made a clan. Are you going to make me a sysop or what!? also, why dont you have a chat on WFW? you should. we could talk there! just an idea. Check out my Clan! its on WFW. 16:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :( sadness:( Hey why are you closing down the Wiki? I really liked that! also, Im in the chat for a while if you are on as I send this. Please keep the wiki up! I thought it was really amazing and cool! ★Featherpelt★ 23:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I admit it, I did something wrong, and unkind. Sorry, and I rpomise I won't do it again. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'll wait. 01:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re; Learn to sign with the four ~'s and i will. Or just fix your siggie. 23:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't. You didn't say if you wanted to change it. I told you that my computer can't see which symbols are boxes and which aren't. 09:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC)